Cupid's Error
by TheBrokeZane
Summary: Iris West wasn't supposed to fall for her doctor, and Barry Allen wasn't supposed to fall for his patient. But things don't always work according to plan...
1. Chapter 1

Iris West never thought she'd be the type of person to fall for her doctor. But that's exactly what happened after she injured herself jumping out of a window while covering a story about housing fraud. She didn't think she'd put herself in that much danger covering a story like that, but it happened. Eavesdropping and then being caught and shot at, causing her to jump out of the window of Baldwin Towers was certainly not on her to do list. But again, it happened.

Her father, Joe, along with her best friend Linda and her editor Scott were all furious with her when they found out what happened. Especially Joe. When she called him from the Emergency Room at Central City Memorial Hospital needing to be picked up because she was in a cast and couldn't drive had him worried sick. He was the cop in the family and the one that's supposed to be in danger. Not his baby girl. That's the reason he practically forbid her from becoming a cop as well. He thought she'd be safe in Journalism. When he saw that he was wrong, and that criminals actually shot at his daughter, he wanted to lock Iris away in her old childhood bedroom and never let her out to keep her safe.

But his daughter inherited his stubbornness so that was a no go. He did have to keep her at the house to help take care of her while she healed and took it easy. Although Iris didn't take it as easy as she should have and didn't heal as well as she was supposed to. She was still in pain weeks later and after having her cast removed. She was then referred to a specialist, the absolute best she heard from her then doctor.

So now, she was sitting on the examining table in a hospital gown at the private practice of Team Flash, which consisted of Drs. Bartholomew "Barry" Allen, Francisco "Cisco" Ramon, and Caitlin Snow-Raymond. She was specifically referred to Dr. Allen because he was the best when it came to hips and knees. Dr. Ramon was the shoulder and elbow guy, while Dr. Snow-Raymond rounded them out with foot and ankle.

Iris just hoped that this doctor was as good as they said he was and that she would heal and be pain free. Pain and taking it easy was hard for her to do. She had stories to report on and write. And while she could easily just work from her desk, she needed to be out on the streets, getting the good scoop.

So she was praying that Dr. Allen healed her and got her back to normal.

* * *

Becoming a doctor was always the dream for Barry Allen. His father, Henry, was a doctor also and he proudly wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. He looked up to his dad and wanted to be just like him. While his father worked in Internal Medicine, Barry chose Orthopedics. He became infatuated with bones when he was pre-med in college and ran for the track team.

Working with the trainers really sparked an interest in him and he knew the kind of doctor he wanted to be. He had always been a nerd, so that worked in his favor. He was literally the smartest person most people knew. He breezed through high school and college. He met Cisco and Caitlin both in medical school in their Anatomy class. The trio hit it off and became good friends. So good that they started a practice together after their residency.

They built this family like setting that really made their patients feel at home. Even the nurses Jesse and Becky, and the physical therapist Kendra were a part of the family. Barry really enjoyed that aspect because he didn't have a family of his own. He was an only child that lost both parents. He was thinking that maybe sooner rather than later, that he needed to meet someone and settle down and start a family of his own.

He and the nurse Becky had been flirting as of late and he was wondering where it would go. He wondered why he thought about that as he showered and got ready to start his day. She really hadn't been on his mind, but she appeared somewhat out of thin air. Could he really settle down with Becky? Maybe he could. They at least needed to go out on a date first. See where it went.

He figured he'd ask her when he got to work. He wasn't getting any younger.

* * *

Barry drove to work and got there after the practice was already opened. He was habitually late and that didn't change just because he was a doctor and had patients to see. As long as he was good at this job, who cares if he was always late? Better late than never.

He took a little time to get settled into his office before he saw patients. He had his morning coffee, went over a few things, and made his way to the exam room where a patient was waiting to be seen. He looked at the chart and read, "Iris West". He didn't recognize the name and figured she must just be a new patient. He was always happy to get new patients. That meant good things.

He did the normal doctor thing by knocking and walking in with Jesse. He barely paid attention to the patient sitting on the table.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Allen. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says and sticks out his hand. He felt a jolt when she shook his hand. He then finally looked up at her and was a little taken aback.

Iris was taken aback as well. "Iris West. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Dr. Allen." She stuck her hand out and felt a jolt when she shook his hand too. She wondered what that meant.

Barry awkwardly smiled at her and suddenly became nervous. That had never happened to him with a patient before. He had great bedside manner and rapport with patients. Sure she was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, even in a hospital gown. He mentally scolded himself for thinking that. He wasn't supposed to think that way about a patient.

Iris took in her doctor and thought he was handsome, with boyish good looks and eyes and eyelashes to die for. He was tall and lean built. It shocked her with just how cute she thought he was. He was her doctor for goodness sake.

Barry nervously released his hand from hers and sat down. He tried to focus on the matter at hand: his new patient. He opened her chart and slowly looked over it. "So, Ms. West, tell me about your injury."

"You can call me Iris. I don't mind." She says and smiles at her adorable doctor. She was halfway to flirting with him and needed to stop.

Barry looked up at her smiling at him and smiled back. "Iris. Tell me about your injury."

"Well, I had to jump out of a window, and hurt my knee."

Barry appeared shocked. "You jumped out of a window?"

"Yes."

"Why did you jump out of a window?"

"It was either jump or get shot. I chose the former."

"Why were you in danger of being shot?"

"Well, I'm a reporter for CCPN, and I was covering a story. I found out some things I shouldn't have, and that put me in harms way."

"I think you're lucky that all you hurt was your knee."

"I think so too." Iris says and smiles at him again.

"I see you tore your ACL in the past?" Barry asks, while trying to ignore her smiling at him and staying on task.

"Yes. I was a cheerleader and tore it. Ruined my plans to become a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader."

Images of her in a cheerleading outfit entered his mind and he felt like punching himself. "You're a Cowboys fan?"

"Yes, indeed. I was raised there before my father and I moved here when I was a kid. Who's your team?"

"The Giants."

"I won't hold that against you." Iris says and laughs, causing Barry to chuckle. Jesse watched the exchange and didn't say a word. Barry must have felt her eyes on him though, because he glanced her way. He felt like his mother just caught him doing something he knew he wasn't supposed to. He cleared his throat.

"Ok, well, you may have reinjured your ACL in that knee. I won't know until I examine you and get x-rays." He closed her folder and stood. He placed her folder on the counter and walked over to the sink and washed his hands. He avoided having direct eye contact with Jesse. It didn't look professional at all to flirt with a patient in front of her. He wasn't supposed to flirt with a patient at all. He walked back over to Iris and stood in front of her. "Which knee is it?" He asks just to be certain, though he already knew it was her left.

Iris smiled and pointed to her left leg. "This one."

Barry then reached out to touch her knee. He looked her in the eyes. "Are my hands too cold?"

"Nope, they're perfect." Iris says. She was painfully aware of how soft his hands were. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a moment.

Barry shook the dangerously bad thoughts from his mind. "Great." He says and then starts to examine her. He wanted to switch places with either Cisco or Caitlin because he felt like a perv and completely out of line. He then refocused his attention and continued with the exam. He moved her knee around gently. He ignored the light gasp that came from Iris as he did so. "Could you lay back for me, please?"

"Sure, Dr. Allen." Iris says and does as requested. She couldn't describe how she felt when he really started touching her. He had to touch her thigh, and that felt like she knew it wasn't supposed to feel. She had the urge to wish they were alone and he would reach higher. She felt so incredibly bad when she thought that. He was her doctor! He was just doing his job. The fact that he was cute was irrelevant. Who flirts with their doctor, thinks they're cute, and wishes they weren't getting a totally professional exam? She felt like trash.

Barry continued the exam in silence. He blocked out how he felt. He had to. The last thing he wanted was to be sued for malpractice. He was doing his job just as he was taught and would do with any other patient. The fact that this patient was beautiful didn't matter at all. He saw beautiful women everyday. He wasn't a sleazy doctor. He would never cross the line with a patient. He took an oath.

Besides, he figured she must be married, or at least taken. She had to be. That didn't matter anyway. She was a patient. He couldn't even think of going there with her. He could lose his license. He worked too hard for that.

He finished the exam and walked over to the sink to wash his hands again. "Well, I think you have an MCL injury. I'll know more after the x-ray. Jesse will take you to do that now." He says, devoid of emotion.

Iris noticed his sudden change in demeanor. She wondered what that was about. She started to worry that her knee was more injured than she thought. "Ok." She says and gets off the table. She watched as Dr. Allen left the room without a word. She looked at Jesse. "Dr. Allen is good, right?"

Jesse smiled. "Dr. Allen is the best. You're in excellent hands. Follow me." She just took Iris to get her x-ray and tried not to laugh or think too much about what she just witnessed. She has seen Dr. Allen give that same exam to countless others, but she had never felt like she felt while she was there. She felt like a voyeur. Something chemical happened between Dr. Allen and his new patient. Pheromones were flying high in that room. She knows they both felt it, which caused Dr. Allen to change. He looked at her and she knew he felt badly about how things were going. He looked embarrassed and riddled with guilt. She felt a little bad for him because he was such a nice guy and good doctor. It probably took him by surprise how he reacted to his new patient.

They returned to the exam room and Iris got back on the table. Dr. Allen came in minutes later, cold and distant, holding her films. "Ms. West, so I was right. You tore your MCL. But with proper treatment, you'll be pain free and moving like you did before your injury. I want you to see our physical therapist and I want you in a brace. I want you back here in two weeks."

"Ok, Dr. Allen. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Ms. West." He says and leaves the room in silence. He intentionally called her Ms. West and would do so from then on.

Iris was perplexed by his behavior. He was so nice and so engaging at first. She wondered what changed. Jesse left her to get dressed and she headed for the receptionist area. She made an appointment to see Dr. Allen in two weeks and also one to see the physical therapist in three days. She left the office feeling dejected and rejected and confused as to why she felt that way.

* * *

Barry got back to his office and locked the door. He sat down at his desk and just stared at the wall. He looked at his degrees and wanted to curse. He got really lost in thought trying and failing miserably not to think about his new patient. He looked at his degrees again. "First Do No Harm" seemed to ring in his ears. He took an oath to be a doctor. He didn't take an oath to be a sleazy doctor that fell for his patients. He then laughed it off thinking he was being overly dramatic. It really wasn't that serious that he found her attractive. He would never act on it. He was just going to treat Iris West like any other patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to thekiller00 for pointing out that the chapter was messed up. I had no idea. Sorry guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Iris left Dr. Allen's office and headed to her car in the garage. She sat behind the wheel in complete silence, trying to gather her thoughts. She had just had the weirdest doctor's exam she had ever had in her life. And for the first time in her life, she was sexually attracted to her doctor. She wondered how she got there. From the playful flirting she did with her boss that was totally out of line, but was left at just flirting on her end, to actually flirting with her doctor.

The thing that really got her was that he flirted back. Then he seemed to change from day to night. Gone was the playful banter and flirting. She figured he realized what he was doing and decided to stop. She figured it was probably for the best that he did, because they could have possibly gone too far with it. She wondered what would've happened had the nurse Jesse not been in the room.

She started to really wonder about her new doctor. She wondered if he was married, but figured he couldn't be because of the flirting. Well, she hoped that he wasn't. She wanted no parts of messing with someone's husband. None at all. She then got back to thinking about him. Small things like how tall he was and what his favorite food was, to what he liked in a woman and what he looked like with his shirt off. She humorlessly laughed to herself. She was really going off the deep end. She needed to stop. Was she really going there with thoughts about her doctor?

"That's absurd, Iris. Get it together." She says out loud to herself. She started up her car and pulled off. She drove to work with her doctor still on her mind. She was sitting at her desk, daydreaming, when her coworker and friend, Linda Park came up to her desk.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, how did your doctor's appointment go?" Linda wonders.

Iris smiled at her friend. She then wished she hadn't. "It went good."

Linda raised an eyebrow to Iris. "It went good?"

"Yeah, How else was it supposed to go?"

"Exactly like that. But you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything." Iris lies.

"Uh huh. So what did the doctor say?"

"That I tore my MCL, that I need physical therapy and a brace."

"Wow. That's what happens when you jump out of windows."

"Hey. It was either jump or get shot. I think I made the best decision."

"Scott, along with me and your Dad don't think so."

Iris shifted a little at hearing Scott's name. She didn't want to hear Linda say a thing about him really. "Look, I survived. I'm ok."

"You could've died! Or broken your damn neck or something."

"Well, I didn't die, Ms. Park."

"You're lucky that you didn't. You're lucky all you messed up was your knee."

"You sound just like Dr. Allen." Iris says and it comes out in a tone she wasn't too sure she should've used.

"Dr. Allen?"

"Yeah. The doctor that examined me."

"I take it you became pretty fond of Dr. Allen."

"Yeah, he's a great doctor. Well, that's what his nurse said. I was told by Dr. Wells that he was the best, so..."

"You're still hiding something. Is it about Scott?"

"No, this has nothing to do with our boss." Iris says snidely.

"He might be our boss, but he's still a good looking man that has it bad for you."

Iris nervously laughed. She didn't want to have this conversation, now they were having it. "Yeah, but it'll look bad if I date my boss. Every exclusive I get will look like he's playing favorites. I don't have time for workplace drama."

"You're acting like you have to tell everyone that you're dating him."

"You're right, but I'd still feel like he's playing favorites if he gives me certain stories. I don't want to earn anything that way."

"Fine. Just sleep with him and get it out of both of your systems, then leave it be."

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"Live a little. Take that beard out for a spin." Linda says and winks. She walked away leaving Iris just staring behind her. She shook her head and just lightly chuckled. She was glad that Linda was there to help take her mind off Dr. Allen. She scolded herself for thinking of him again. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Scott walked up.

"Hey." He says and sits down on the edge of her desk.

"Hey."

"So, how was your doctor's appointment?"

"It went great." Iris replies with enthusiasm.

"That's good to hear. I was really worried about you. I still can't believe you jumped out of a window."

"Neither could my doctor."

Scott stared at her for a moment. He wanted to just take the plunge and really ask Iris out. He felt like they could be discreet enough to not let it get out that they were dating. They were both consenting adults. Who cared that he was her boss? But he knew who cared. Iris did.

She noticed that he had gotten quiet and was staring at her. "Scott, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just got a little lost in thought. Wanna grab dinner tonight? My treat."

"I'm sorry, but I have a few stories to work on and my boss is the worst. I can't tear myself away from my desk."

Scott laughed out loud and stood. "Good one."

"Well, you know..."

"One of these days, Iris. One of these days." He says and walks away.

Iris knew he was referring to her saying yes to his hints and subtle date invites. She just couldn't bring herself to say yes to him.

* * *

Barry sat in his office alone with his thoughts. He didn't know why he was thinking that hard about a woman that was his patient that he met a few hours ago. He didn't like the way Ms. West made him feel. He felt like a sleazy doctor. And that wasn't at all her fault. She couldn't help that he was attracted to her. But he could help how he handled the situation from then on. He completely put her out of his mind and went about his day.

He was happy when the office closed for the day and he could drive home. His favorite guy, Jett, greeted him at the door as usual. He actually loved his dog like a son. They had been through some things together. "Hey, Jett. How was your day?" Jett barked as an answer and Barry just smiled at him. He then started to wish he had a wife and a kid or two to greet him when he came home. An image of Iris' face came to mind and he shut his eyes, hoping it would remove the image. He should have thought of Becky first. But it didn't work out that way.

He started undoing his tie and walked to his kitchen. He was wondering what to have for dinner when he walked up to his fridge. He opened it and saw that it was almost empty. Except for the huge pizza box. And the beer. He never really seemed to have time to shop. Another reason he needed a wife. All he ate was pizza and take out. He was a doctor and knew better. The good thing was he never seemed to gain a pound from all the fast food he ate. The insane amount of running he did with Jett seemed to help out with that.

He grabbed the pizza and the beer and started to eat it cold. He then happily remembered that it was Monday night and he had Monday night football to keep him occupied for the night. He finished his slice and washed it down and checked his watch. He had enough time for a shower before he settled in front of his huge tv. He walked into his bedroom with Jett on his heels. He quickly undressed and stepped inside his huge shower. He was soon done and lounging on his couch with the rest of his pizza and beer with Jett close by. He was trying to find a game when he saw that the Cowboys were playing. He laughed despite himself. He decided to watch that game. He forced images of Iris West out of his mind when he saw the cheerleaders on the sideline.

* * *

Iris drove home that evening, eager to see her four legged baby Nora, to take a shower, and get in her bed. Her doctor's appointment caused her to stay later than normal and she was really ready to just go home. Nora barked and jumped off the sofa when Iris walked through the door. She saw a note on the counter from her father telling her that he walked her and had to go back into the station. Iris was relieved of that and glad to be back at home because she definitely didn't feel like walking her that night. Truth be told, she was happy to be back at home. She liked living alone for awhile, but she was so used to living with her father and it being just them that she didn't really put up a fight when he told her to move back home after she messed her knee up.

She was a Daddy's girl and wasn't afraid to admit it. She hoped that the daughter she might have would have the same kind of father she has. She warmed up the dinner from Sunday, ate it, and headed upstairs. After her shower, she settled in bed, with her baby Nora settled next to her. She was beyond thrilled when she found a Cowboys game. She had forgotten all about Monday night football.

She then drifted into thoughts of her cute, green eyed doctor whom she shouldn't be thinking about. This was actually worse than Scott. It didn't stop her from wanting him though. If he wasn't her doctor, she would've been bold and asked him out. But he was her doctor, so it was probably best if she just left it alone. The way he changed his attitude towards her really made her think he wasn't interested in her after all. Why would he be? Most doctors don't date their patients.

* * *

Iris got through the next two days unevenfully. She found herself growing excited about going back to Dr. Allen's office. While she wasn't scheduled to see him, she hoped that she would. She couldn't help how she felt, but he seemed to take up residence in her mind. She had a little crush on her doctor. It kind of felt like the little crushes students sometimes have on their teachers. This wasn't creepy though. They were both adults. He was her doctor, but it wasn't like he was her gynecologist or something. Now that would be creepy. Gross, actually.

She got home that evening and decided to bake brownies for "the office", though they were really for Dr. Allen. He'd be sure to love her recipe. She perfected that over the years due to her brownie obsession. Nobody could resist Iris' brownies.

She was mixing up the batter when Joe walked in. "Hey, baby girl."

"Hey, Dad. How was your day?"

"It was long and tiring. I'm glad to be home."

"Well, I'm glad to have you home."

"You're making brownies?"

"Yes, and you can't have any."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm baking them for the office." Iris half lied. They were for the office, just not hers.

"Oh."

"Cheer up. I also made your favorite. Spaghetti-A-La-Me."

"Well, you can keep your brownies since you made that. You're the one obsessed with them."

"I love you too, Dad." Iris says and goes back to making her brownies.

* * *

Barry awoke that morning feeling anxious. He wondered what the hell that was about. It was just an ordinary day. So why was he giddy and anxious? It didn't make sense. He showered and dressed and made his way out to his car, late as usual, and drove to the hospital. He grabbed his necessary dose of coffee and went to his office. He went over a few things, and saw his first two patients. He was on his way back to his office when he saw his colleagues standing around in their designated break room. He wondered what was going on.

He saw Caitlin first, then Becky, Kendra, Cisco. And Iris West. He felt a shock to his system at seeing her. He didn't think he would see her that day.

Iris felt a flutter in her chest when she saw Dr. Allen. He looked even better than the first time she saw him for some reason. She smiled widely at him. "Hello, Dr. Allen."

"Hello, Ms. West." Barry says in a neutral tone.

"B...Dr. Allen. You've gotta try one of these. They are to die for." Cisco says between bites.

"He's right. They are to die for." Caitlin says.

Becky offered him the bowl and he took a brownie. He bit into it and it was to die for. It was like biting a piece of Heaven. "Wow, these are to die for."

"Told you so." Cisco says and reaches for another one.

"Where did they come from?" Barry asks.

"I made them." Iris states proudly. She looked at Barry, and smiled.

Why that piece of information turned Barry on, he will never know. "Wow." Is all he managed to say though. He locked eyes with her.

Jesse walked up and joined in. She immediately felt the same pheromones she felt in the exam room that Monday. She knew she wasn't imagining it. Dr. Allen and Ms. West seemed to have a thing for each other. She decided to watch what would happen with that. She noticed Becky eyeing Iris. Jesse already knew Becky had a thing for Dr. Allen. It's all she talked about. Jesse thought she was really one of those nurses that was dying to marry a doctor. So she picked up on her cutting her eyes at Iris and eyeing Dr. Allen.

"Wow, is right." Cisco says, still chewing. He hadn't noticed anything. Neither did Kendra. Caitlin did and wanted to turn into Mother Hen like she did with Barry and Cisco. She sometimes nagged Barry so much he jokingly called her "Mom".

Barry had to tear his eyes away from looking at Iris. He finished his brownie in silence. "Thanks for the brownie, Ms. West." He says and darts off towards his office. Iris watched him walk away and felt like she had accomplished something.

Everyone went their separate ways. Iris had her session with Kendra and left. Barry saw another patient and then went back to his office. He remembered how he felt when he saw Iris West again and knew that he was indeed in trouble. He just sat at his desk and stared at his degrees again. He felt like he didn't deserve them. He then brushed that aside because he was truly being overly dramatic.

He sat and thought about Iris more because nobody else had to know he was thinking about her. He then forced himself to stop. He had to.

He picked up his phone and called the front desk. He was about to do something desperate. When the receptionist answered, he just simply said, "Gideon, can you send Becky into my office, please?" and hung up. Becky was in his office about a good minute later.

"Yes, Dr. Allen?" Becky asks.

Barry looked at her and smiled. "Do you ever get so overwhelmed by all the things you have to do in a day that the one thing you want to do somehow gets lost?"

"Confused." Becky says and playfully laughs and shakes her head.

"I've been thinking, for awhile now actually, would you want to get dinner with me?"

"This isn't gonna be a thing where I get really excited and it turns out to be work related, is it?"

"No. That's not it. Tonight. We can grab an early dinner. I don't want to wait anymore." Barry says and smiles.

Becky lit up. "Ok. Looking forward to it." She says and leaves his office.

Barry waited for her to leave before he sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. He convinced himself that he was going to ask Becky out anyway, and that Iris had absolutely nothing to do with it.


End file.
